


in the next galaxy

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything, Ryou went back to Egypt.</p><p>[For Porn Battle XIV prompts <i>free, lonely</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the next galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> implied past noncon due to possession. title from [ruth stone](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/16343).

After everything, Ryou went back to Egypt. It was his father's business and now his father was dead, so he might as well take it up—what else was there to do after spending months playing a card game? Or was it years? He couldn't remember.

He didn't have much in common with the rest of the guys (or the girls) and so they disappeared into the city, into their own lives. Ryou had a steady job now, pretty good pay, and a routine. Wake up, supervise the latest cargo landing or transfer, put in some hours at the museum, go home, sleep. Fly to Egypt every month, round-trip ticket. He might lose his job, be back in danger, if something exciting happened, so it was good that his cellphone stayed silent.

It was one of these mornings in early spring, waiting cold and tired at the airport, when he heard someone else say his name. He looked around and it was easy to find the source; Yuugi's hair was the same old mess of color, those eyes only a little less bright. Hard to forget hair and eyes like that.

Yuugi waved from behind the fence, and when loading was done and the truck ready to go Ryou walked over.

"Fancy seeing you here, Bakura! I like coming here to see the planes every now and then--didn't you know you worked with them now." He was chattering, grin wide and fixed, and in his hand was yesterday's newspaper with the profile of the new museum curator. Ryou didn't mention this, let him maintain the fiction. "It's been so long since we've seen each other; let me treat you to dinner?"

Ryou stood there a moment before answering. The sun was warm on his skin. "Fine."

-

"How are your friends?" Ryou was polite, he knew, to a fault. They'd gone to a steakhouse, and even though the smell brought with it a strange sense of raw misery he ate with a smile.

Yuugi looked down. He'd barely touched his food, his hands busy instead shredding the cheap paper napkin. "Fine."

Ryou let it go. He was used to waiting.

It wasn't until they were back out on the street, taking the familiar path down to the harbor, that Yuugi spoke up again.

"I thought everything would just go back to normal, you know? And I guess it has, I mean, Duel Monsters—as we knew it, anyway—is over and our game shop can't keep up, and that's how it goes, isn't it?" Once he started he couldn't stop, went on talking into the night like it was an old habit, and Ryou listened. He was used to being quiet. "But, and this is the part I thought you—it changes something, doesn't it, that kind of—" Yuugi groped for the words. "Private closeness, like a brother or sister or a—that you never had and nobody else can have. I know it probably wasn't the same for you, but."

The waves in the harbor were rough this time of year, breaking high against the sea wall. Ryou came here when he was young, with his family before the accident. That memory was clear enough. Another memory: here again, with a stranger and a knife.

"Do you have to get home?" Yuugi turned those eyes on him—those same eyes that sometimes seemed to have gone fierce red—and now, in the dark, they looked near black.

"No."

-

They sat on Yuugi's bed, at the edge, moving carefully. The wood frame creaked low, the sound of it almost human, and for a few long moments neither of them could breathe.

Ryou was the first to move again, reaching out to touch Yuugi's thigh. "There's nobody there." Even in the dim light the old scar on his hand was starburst white.

Yuugi's expression was indescribable, flickering from one thought to the next and all of them laid bare, but finding the words didn't matter because now he was kissing Ryou and too close to see. They opened their mouths to each other, not hungrily but desperately, tasting salt water on their lips and dinner on their tongues. Gripping Ryou's shoulders tight Yuugi dragged him down, their hips warm and close and their chests arched apart.

Ryou pulled back, gasping down air. Those bright eyes were closed below him, so he laid a hand over the hard rise in Yuugi's pants. (Maybe his mouth, next time, if the flash of brown skin and blood didn't return—) Yuugi mirrored the gesture, eyes still closed, and squeezed. It didn't take much fumbling to unzip their pants, to get a good warm hold, and— ah— fingers slippery with precum— a hand moving like yours but not your own—

Ryou kept his eyes open. On Yuugi's desk, in the dust, was the outline of a necklace: a heavy chain.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please leave kudos and/or comments if you can, they mean a lot to me


End file.
